Death Follows
by AssassinMeed
Summary: Harry Dresden, professional wizard, suddenly finds himself in another world. Followed by the entity of death, he must survive while trying to solve the mysteries of this new world. Along for the ride is a young boy named Harry Potter and his friend Hermione Granger. The world is turning upside down, but the question is, can Dresden survive what is to come?


**Prologue**

 **This a notice for those questioning what the fuck happened in this prologue. This story's first chapter start might put you off, but there is a method to this madness. If you stop reading, I understand, but I just want to put it out there that there is a plan that I currently following right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so Please don't sue.**

Instinctively, we're all afraid of death. It's a common thought that we all have, "oh shit, don't die!"

The fear of death is an animal instinct that we all contain. It's surviving to live another day, surviving to keep winning, and the prize of winning always the same: more years of life.

Dying means the end of life, the end of everything that you have ever known. Whether it's been 90 or 10 years that you have lived, whether you've spent your days cooped up in your house, or outside exploring the world, there's always that one connecting factor: It's your life, and it's the only life you've ever known.

Now, some people spend their entire life worrying about losing their life, and others pretend that death is never going to happen. They all do their best to coop with the thought of a world without life, so they think about possibilities that might happen after. Whether it be religion, philosophy, or science, there'll always be a different theory on death, a different theory on a world without life.

But the reality, no one really know what happens when you die. Sure there will be books on the subject, or studies that show what might happen; but the common factor is that they are all unclear as to their definitive answer. No one knows what heaven really looks like, no one knows what the colors you'll see after your dead, and no one knows if death will be a flash of light or a sudden darkness that overwhelms us.

Only the dead knows what happens after life; but we can really ask them now can we?

…oOo…

The downtown street was quite. Car engines buzzed quietly in the backdrop as the streets unnaturally cleared themselves off for the night. The street lamps hummed with a weak glow as a small gust of cold autumn wind blew down the oddly empty buildings. There was something calm about this night, and that's just made it so dangerous.

There's two things that you should know about a city like Chicago. There's always something that's happening on the streets, whether it be a random mugging, or a homeless man wandering the streets getting baked off his ass. Chicago is a big city filled with over a million citizens, it only stands to reason that there should always be something happening in downtown streets such as these. The second thing was that if Chicago was too quiet, it only meant that trouble was soon to follow.

Most animals have somewhat of a sixth sense. It's a precognition of danger, a feeling that something deadly is closing in. This feeling usually ranges from a bird flying away from a nearby hurricane, or a deer narrowly avoiding a shot from a nearby hunter. In a way, us humans have this feeling too when it comes to danger, and it always seems to come as a small thought in the back of our heads, but we tend to listen to it whenever the time comes.

The preceding week had been relatively quiet. Molly and Karen were out of town for a few days after a call from the Paranet that suggested a large scale move from the Fomor somewhere in New York. Thomas had recently been avoiding me to spend more alone time with Justine, and Butters had called Billy and Andi up to Ottawa after a bad encounter with a pack of Lycanthropes. I was mainly left to my own business in Chicago.

I had sent my daughter Maggie off to a boarding school in town, St. Marks Academy for the Gifted and Talented; it's sort of where the supernatural folks all send their kids. There are a good number that are somewhat gifted, but most are basically clued in children, it was a good place for Maggie to get an education, and it meant that I could see her every summer as well.

However, it October 30th, a day right before Halloween. The night felt darker than it should have been, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up like a pack of needles. There was something about this night that forced me outside, there was something about this night that made me more on edge that I should be.

A short breeze blew past me, the world felt like it was moving an inch at a time, and each moment was another slide on a line of film. There was utter silence for a moment, but I prepared myself for the worst; but it never came, only silence.

"What in the world do you think you're doing out here Harry," I breathed to myself. "You could have stayed back, and had a few good drinks at Mac's. But no, you had to go out because you felt like God knows what might happen."

There wasn't any particular reason I was outside at the moment. Honestly speaking, there wasn't much chance of anything happening today of all nights. But that didn't stop my instincts from flaring up every moment I was out. It was like I was being watched, and every time I looked round with my wizard sight the feeling would disappear almost instantly.

The night was nearing 12, and it would soon be my birthday; but most importantly, it was soon to be the day where the barriers between our world and the Nevernever were at the weakest. I didn't know what I felt, but I was certain that whatever event I felt was coming, it was going to come on this day.

I gripped my staff tightly, and tried to calm my nerves. Paranoia was not something I needed at the moment; I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds around me.

Listening isn't a wizard trait, more of a good skill to learn. People tend to use their eyes in most situations, this is because it's the easiest way to view the world. But the art of listening is something that can allow a person to view their surround area with multiple degrees of effectiveness. Whether it be listen to a distant conversation, or listening to any footsteps closing in on you, your hearing is the most effective sense at your disposal.

However, as I listened to the area there was a sense of tension that kept on rising in the back of my head. There was something wrong, something profoundly wrong about this night, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

…oOo…

Harry James Potter wasn't a boy that wanted much. He wanted a nice house away from the Dursleys when he grew up, he wanted to spend time with the friends that he made at Hogwarts, and he wanted to live a full and happy life.

Fighting other crazy wizards in a deadly competition was not on his list of wants.

It was a few months ago when he was announced as one of the contenders for the Triwizard Tournament. Now, he didn't want to participate in said tournament, but this wasn't what the rest of the student body thought. To them, Harry Potter was a cheater and a liar who tricked his way into a one in a life time opportunity for the glory.

To Harry, when the Goblet of Fire spelled out his name that Halloween night, it was one of the worst moments of his life. His best friend Ron had betrayed him out of jealously, the rest of Hogwarts started to look at him with looks of disgust and distain, and apparently the faculty had no power in reversing his participation in the tournament.

Yes, this was one of the worst moments of his young life indeed.

Well, it was one of the worst years of his young life before a man in a large leather coat suddenly appeared in the great hall with a confused look on his face.

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, tell me what you think in the reviews! But until then, have a nice day where ever you live!**


End file.
